In certain applications, engineers may wish to simulate a system (e.g., a communication system) prior to constructing the actual system. Simulations may allow engineers to model aspects of the system before expending time, money, and other resources to actually construct the system. For example, an engineer may use a computing environment to create, for the system, a functional model (e.g., an algorithmic model) that includes nodes and/or external inputs/outputs. The nodes of the functional model may represent one or more hardware devices (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), a graphical processing unit (GPU), a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), etc.) of an architecture model. The external inputs/outputs of the functional model may represent one or more peripheral devices (e.g., analog-to-digital (A/D) inputs, digital-to-analog (D/A) outputs, etc.) of the architecture model.
The engineer manually assigns the nodes (or blocks mapped to architectural elements) of the functional model to the hardware devices of the architecture model, and manually assigns the external inputs/outputs of the functional model to the peripheral devices of the architecture model. The engineer also manually assigns signals, between the nodes (or blocks mapped to architectural elements) of the functional model, to connections (e.g., communication interfaces and/or channels) provided between the hardware devices of the architecture model. The engineer manually assigns signals, between the nodes (or blocks mapped to architectural elements) and external inputs/outputs of the functional model, to connections provided between the hardware devices and the peripheral devices of the architecture model. However, manual assignment of such signals is both cumbersome and time consuming for the engineer.